


What's in a Name?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka isn't in trouble.  Really.  For re_weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

Although he would normally have remained intent on his latest weapon--something he called the Sokka-Toph cocktail, because Toph shaped the earthen vessels to specifications--Sokka looked up at the soft sound of footsteps. He knew better than to ignore Suki. For one, girls didn't take to being ignored. For another, she was perfectly capable of ambushing him and spoiling some delicate task. And finally, when you got right down to it, Suki was more interesting than chemical reactions in a piece of earth any time of day.

"Hey," Sokka said, and kissed her on the nose.

"I hear you've named this grenade after Toph?" Suki said in a deceptively conversational tone.

Uh-oh.

She held the expression a moment longer, then bent over laughing. "Really, Sokka! Do you think I'm that petty?"

He decided it was wiser not to answer that.


End file.
